The NEUROANATOMY CORE is and integral part of every Main Project in the DEARC. It collaborates with DEARC members on a variety of scientific issues and methods. The CORE provides specific expertise on the organization of neuropathological methods for analyzing neuronal plasticity associated with the prenatal and adolescent exposure to ethanol. The Specific Aims are as follows: (1) CORE personnel work with DEARC members to understand the structure/function of cell, layer, and nuclear architecture, and connections in the developing (e.g., fetal and adolescent) rodent brain; (2) in conjunction with the key personnel for a particular project, the CORE is responsible for tissue preparation. Methods to explore brain structure include histological methods and immunohistochemistry. Metabolic studies rely on 2-deoxy-Dglucose autoradiography and cFos immunohistochemistry which are paired with immunohistochemical methods to focus on specific neuronal phenotypes; (3) light and confocal microscopy and digital imaging will be provided for quantification of findings with microdensitometry, stereology, and grain counting methods; and (4) digital image processing will be provided with a live microscopic, video-conferencing system for group evaluation of methods and findings and another system for producing illustrations for publication. Thus, the NEUROANATOMY CORE provides invaluable expertise in the basic science and methods necessary to conduct all of the Main Projects and may of the Pilot Projects. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) Department of